Jared's Halloween Adventures
'Jared's Halloween Adventures '''is a DVD/home video for the Jared & Friends franchise, featuring episodes from almost every season, as well as a brand new never-before-seen Halloween special and an exclusive Halloween Cyberchase crossover. Description BOUNCING BUBBLEGUM! Celebrate Halloween with Jared and the Imagination Posse with with tricks and treats all around! Join the entire gang as they go on amazing adventures full of haunted Halloween mysteries all year round. Are there really ghosts and ghouls around? Jared, Barney, and the D3 think they are! Sydney, Maddy, and the rest of the squad experience mysteries of their own! Can Jared explain them? Or is it the evil Wicked the Witch, her ''Suicide Squad cousin Harley Quinn, or their villainous allies up to their old tricks again? Join all of your Imagination Posse buddies as they solve and experience Spookertastic Halloween mysteries all year around, filled with creative costumes, magnificent monsters, 'ghoulio' ghosts and ghouls, and much more! Episodes # Halloween # Rise of the Magic/The Race for the Barney Bag # The Taraji and Denise Project # Jared and the Rise of the Empire # In the Big Place # Ms. Frizzle's Splitting Adam Clue Caper # Beauty and the Bog Beast # Vamp it Up # Sydney Scramble # Generation: Jared # Wayward Wicked # The Rise of Harley Quinn # A Whiny Halloween! (aka Haunted Halloween) # Jack Attack!: A Lesson in the Power of Words # The Lyon's Roar # Attack of the Mutant Mosquitos # The Toxin & The Vape! # The Green-Eyed Maddy # Clone Catastrophe (aka Maddy-World Madness) # The Wrath of Cheryl Blossom # Love Potion #10 # Una vs. Uma: A Descendants Dilemma (aka Una's Pirate Peril) # The Mystery of Michael Jackson & Tupac Shakur #A Spookertastic Halloween! #Portal Peril Sing-Along Songs/Music Videos # It's Halloween Night Tonight (From: Barney's Halloween Party/Guess Who?) # The Halloween Howl (Featuring clips from Cyberchase & Jared & Friends) # Monsters Everywhere # It's Halloween # Poor Unfortunate Souls (Descendants 2 Version) Bonus Features/Fun Stuff * Behind the Scenes Featurettes * How to Draw (Digit/Jared as Harry Hook/Hacker/The Bus (Halloween Version)) * Karaoke Sing-Along Songs * Jared's Jukebox * Computer Fun * Hidden Easter Egg Features ** "Deja Grape" Short ** Jared's Villain Files Featurette and Character Gallery ** Are You Scared? It's Okay: A Lesson in Handling Fear Featurette ** * Bonus Episodes: ** Cyberchase "The Halloween Howl" & "Watts of Halloween Trouble" ** Thomas & Friends "Halloween (US version)" ** Jay Jay the Jet Plane "Jay Jay and the Stars at Night" & "Jay Jay's Bad Dream" ** "A Magic School Bus Halloween" Special ** Barney & Friends "Barney's Halloween Party" ** iShine KNECT "I Was a Teenage Me-Monster" * Monique's Fashion Boutique Game: Halloween Costume Edition * Character Bios and Gallery * "It's Our House Now' Music Video (featuring the Villains) Trivia/Notes * This is one of the longest Jared & Friends DVDs in the franchise * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F Home Video